Grapple (Action)
An unarmed character, or a character holding a 1-handed weapon, may wrestle with 1 adjacent opponent whose Size is up to 1 category bigger than his own. The character steps into the chosen opponent’s square and makes an Athletics (Str) check opposed by an Athletics (Str) check made by the chosen opponent. These checks possess the Armor Check Penalty and Grasp tags. The bigger character gains a +4 bonus with this check per Size category of difference between them. If the character wins this opposed check, both combatants remain in the chosen opponent’s square, and the chosen opponent becomes . If the character wins with a critical success, or the opponent suffers a critical failure, the combatants remain in the chosen opponent’s square, the chosen opponent becomes , and the character immediately gains 1 grapple benefit with no skill check. Conversely, if the opponent wins this opposed check, the character is pushed back into his original square and becomes . If the opponent wins with a critical success, or the character suffers a critical failure, the character is pushed back into his original square and becomes . So long as the chosen opponent remains , the acting character remains . Further, any combatant may move through adjacent squares without restriction. Finally, the only non-free action any grapple participant may take is an opposed full-action Athletics (Str) check, which is subject to the same tags and modifiers as the check made to start a grapple. The winner of this check gains 1 grapple benefit. If a participant wins with a critical success, or his opponent suffers a critical failure, he gains 2 grapple benefits. Multiple Grapplers If two or more characters may act during the same Initiative Count, they may make a cooperative Athletics (Str) check to Grapple 1 opponent who is adjacent to each of them. Alternately, a character may join a Grapple already in progress. He simply moves into the target square with 1 full action. From then on, he is part of each cooperative Athletics check made as part of the grapple. Finally, a character may join a Grapple already in progress, targeting one participant without helping another. In this case, Grapple actions are resolved in Initiative order. Up to 2 characters may grapple 1 target whose Size category is smaller than their own, up to 4 characters may grapple 1 target of the same Size, and up to 8 characters may grapple 1 target whose Size category is 1 larger than their own. No character may hold more than 1 target at any time. Grapple Benefits Break Pin: A participant breaks free or helps another character in the grapple break free. The character who breaks free is still . Disarm: '''The participant forces 1 or opponent to drop 1 weapon to the ground in the grapple square. '''Draw Weapon/Item: The participant draws one 1-handed weapon or object. If he already holds a weapon or object, it lands on the ground in the grapple square. Escape Hold: A participant escapes or helps another character in the grapple escape. The character who escapes must immediately take 1 Standard Move action of 5 ft. or more, up to his Speed. Thereafter, if no characters remain in the grapple, all characters except the holding participant — or the leader of a multiple-character hold — must exit the square in Initiative order. If and when all adjacent squares are occupied, remaining participants remain in the grapple square until one frees up, at which point they exit in Initiative order. This has no effect upon the square’s occupants, except that they’re considered adjacent to one another. Injure Opponent: The participant inflicts his standard unarmed damage, or his standard damage with a 1-handed weapon he holds, upon 1 or opponent. If the participant wishes to convert this damage from lethal to subdual or vice-versa, he suffers the attack check penalty with the opposed Athletics check. Grapple Second Opponent: The participant whose current opponent is (not ) may move into an adjacent square containing 1 opponent and target him with a standard Grapple action. A participant suffers a –4 penalty with all Athletics checks when attempting to grapple a second opponent, and while he holds 2 opponents. A participant may not grapple more than 2 opponents at a time. Manipulate Opponent’s Gear: The participant may ready, activate, deactivate, or otherwise use 1 piece of his opponent’s non-weapon gear that is not concealed, covered, or stashed. If the participant unbuckles his opponent’s armor, the armor’s DR is reduced to 1/2 standard (rounded down) until the opponent spends 1 half action outside a grapple to adjust it. Move: If all opponents involved in the grapple are or , the participant may take 1 bonus 5-ft.step, bringing the or opponents with him. If all opponents involved in the grapple are , the participant may take 1 Standard Move action, bringing the or opponents with him. Mute: The participant cups one of his hands over his opponent’s mouth as a free action. This renders the opponent , but also inflicts a –2 penalty upon all the participant’s subsequent Athletics checks during the same Grapple action, or until the opponent wins an Athletics check as part of the grapple (at which time the opponent loses the condition as well). Pin: The participant’s opponent becomes . Sprawl Opponent: The participant forces 1 or opponent to become in the grapple square. The opponent suffers 1d4 subdual damage + the participant’s Strength modifier in the process. The participant becomes prone as a result of this grapple benefit. Throw: A holding participant may throw the or character into an unoccupied adjacent square, inflicting his standard unarmed damage + an additional amount of damage equal to his Strength bonus (minimum +1). The formerly or character becomes and is no longer or . Use Opponent’s Weapon: The participant uses a 1-handed weapon carried by a opponent to inflict damage upon its wielder. If the participant wishes to convert this damage from lethal to subdual or vice-versa, he suffers the attack check penalty with the opposed Athletics check. Category:Combat Rules Category:Actions Category:Combat Rules Category:Actions